1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leaf and trash collector and a method of collecting same. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for inserting a chute into a plastic bag and retaining the chute within the bag, and filling the bag.
2. Prior Art
It is difficult when filling a plastic leaf, trash bag or the like with debris to retain the bag in an open position while inserting leaves and other trash therein. Various devices have been provided, including stands for retaining the bag in an open, upright position. Such stands have proved to have disadvantages in having to pick the leaves and trash up to insert them in the bag opening, as well as the bag coming off of the retainer.
Leaf collectors such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,832 have been provided wherein a rim with a handle therein retains a plastic leaf bag in an open position. An elongated elastic restraining member is used to cooperate with a groove in the rim to retain the bag on the rim. However, the bag can easily pull off the rim because the elastic member does not provide a sufficient gripping force. Also, the weight of the entire assembly is supported by a handle on the rim which, in turn, does not provide any assistance in retaining the bag on the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,649 illustrates another bag holder wherein a plastic frame ring is provided and wherein a plastic bag is folded thereover. A supplemental retainer ring having a pair of free ends and a circumferential groove is snapped into the initial frame ring to retain the bag therebetween. As with the previously discussed patent, there is no scoop means to assist in the insertion of leaves and trash into the bag. Further, with U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,649, there is no means to hold the bag while trash is being inserted. Also, because of the split nature of the supplemental retainer ring, the plastic bag can easily slip out when full. On the other hand, there is no great need to retain the bag in the combination rings since one would presumably not carry or move the bag or even retain or hold the bag by use of the rings.
The following patents also illustrate bag and receptacle filling means, including means for having a scoop and/or chute combination: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,827,931, 3,818,956, 3,936,087, 4,133,356, 4,139,029, 4,248,278 and 4,312,531.